Rouge Secret
by Gardienne de la Nuit
Summary: Les frères Winchester, accompagnés de Castiel, trouvent une jeune femme, en sang, sur le bord de la route. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle jeune femme, c'est Bella Argent, la redoutable et mystérieuse chasseuse en route pour Beacon Hills. Après des présentations plus que mouvementées, ils décident de lui prêter main forte… SPN S08E08, TW S04E03
1. Confusion Naturelle

**Coucou les gens,**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau crossover, (Oui, je sais, j'ai dit quelque part que j'allais terminer Les Vampires de Beacon Hills, mais je sèche...) Cette fic n'a aucun rapport avec Noir Corbeau, ma réécriture de la saison 2 de Teen Wolf. C'est une réécriture de la saison 4 de Teen Wolf, mais elle ne devrait vraiment commencé que vers le chapitre 3 ou 4. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Rating :** T

 **Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf et Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Cadre spatio-temporel :** SPN juste après "Quoi de Neuf, Docteur?" (S08, E08), TW -normalement- "Sourd" (S04, E03)

 **Spoilers :** Bah...les saisons précédentes...

 **Synopsis :** Les frères Winchester accompagnés de Castiel trouvent une jeune femme, en sang, sur le bord de la route. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle jeune femme, c'est Bella Argent, la redoutable et mystérieuse chasseuse en route pour Beacon Hills. Après des présentations plus que mouvementées, ils décident de lui prêter main forte…

* * *

 **Rouge Secret**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **Confusion Naturelle**

-Pour une première affaire tu ne t'es pas trop mal débrouillé, lança Dean à l'intention de Castiel en regardant celui-ci dans le rétroviseur.

-Merci, répondit-il simplement.

Le silence plana à nouveau dans l'Impala. Sam replia le journal qu'il était en train de lire et secoua la tête.

-Je ne vois rien qui puisse nous intéresser…

Le plus jeune était occupé à lire les journaux pour tenter -vainement- de leur trouver une affaire. Dean haussa les épaules.

-Alors on dirait qu'on a un jour de congé.

-Non, je ne crois pas, fit Castiel.

Les Winchester lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Dean allait demander pourquoi quand Sam lui cria de s'arrêter. Quand ce fut fait, il sortit précipitamment de la voiture.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il remarqua que Castiel s'était lui aussi volatilisé. Il regarda à nouveau devant lui et vit enfin pourquoi Sam avait voulu qu'il s'arrête.

Une voiture était entièrement retournée sur le bas-côté. Comment avait-il pu ne pas la remarquer plus tôt ? Il sortit à son tour de l'Impala pour les rejoindre.

Sam se tenait à coté des cadavres de deux vampires quand Dean le rejoignit. Ce dernier donna un coup de pied dans la tête d'un des vampires, un peu plus loin.

-On dirait qu'un chasseur est passé par là, fit Sam.

-La question est : à qui est la voiture ? Au chasseur ou aux vampires ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

-Cela a-t-il vraiment une importance ?

Dean ricana. Il n'était vraiment pas malin par moment…

-Si la voiture appartient aux vampires, on peut la laisser là, expliqua-t-il. Mais si elle appartient à un chasseur, il doit pas être très loin.

Sam qui observait la voiture, se releva en entendant un faible gémissement. Il fit le tour de la voiture au pas de course et découvrit une jeune femme couverte de sang. Il se précipita vers elle et s'accroupit.

-Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ?

Elle hocha faiblement la tête. Dean et Castiel les rejoignirent. Sam bougea légèrement les mains de la jeune femme pour voir qu'elle avait un morceau de verre planter dans le ventre.

-Vous avez un morceau de verre dans le ventre. Je vais l'enlever, OK ?

Nouveau hochement de tête suivi par une grimace de douleur. Sam ne se fit pas prier et se dépêcha d'enlever ledit morceau de verre. La jeune femme gémit de douleur et grimaça, mais réussit à ne pas crier.

-Sam, enlève tes mains, dit Castiel.

Le chasseur s'exécuta. Les mains de l'ange s'illuminèrent. Il les posa sur le ventre de la blessée. Quand il les enleva, il ne restait plus que les traces de sang.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration. Elle souleva légèrement son t-shirt, ne comprenant pas comment la douleur avait pu disparaître si vite. Elle passa une main sur son ventre. Rien à part du sang.

Comprenant, elle sauta sur ses pieds. Elle dégaina un révolver qu'aucun n'avait remarqué et le braqua sur Castiel.

Instantanément, les trois hommes levèrent les mains.

-Tout doux, ma jolie, fit Dean en esquissant un pas vers elle.

Son arme dévia une seconde vers Dean.

-Toi, reste où tu es.

Ses yeux se posaient alternativement sur Dean, Castiel et Sam.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es ? gronda-t-elle en regardant l'ange.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde pour recommencer à les observer. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que cette fille était une chasseuse.

Castiel hésita à répondre, ce que les frères Winchester remarquèrent.

-Réponds !

Honnêtement, Sam et Dean se demandaient si c'était une bonne idée de lui révéler la nature de Castiel. Peut-être ne les croirait-elle pas et abattrait-elle Castiel, peut-être les croirait-elle et l'abattrait quand même.

Dean opta pour une autre stratégie.

-Allez, range ça, avant de blesser quelqu'un. Tu n'as quand même pas envie de tuer ceux qui viennent de te sauver la vie ?

Elle braqua de nouveau son révolver vers Dean avant de viser successivement les trois hommes.

-Ca dépend de quelle nature sont mes "sauveurs"…

Sam soupira.

-On est dans le même camp. Nous aussi, on est des chasseurs. Et lui…

La jeune femme cessa de l'écouter en sentant une présence derrière elle. Dean tenta d'attraper la main dans laquelle elle tenait son arme, mais elle se dégagea. Elle fit volte-face et lui asséna un violent coup de genou dans le ventre. Dean, surpris, en eut le souffle coupé. La fille enchaîna et lui fit une clé de bras, le jetant au sol. Le tout sans lâcher son arme et en surveillant Sam et Castiel. Elle releva la tête vers eux, tout en maintenant l'aîné Winchester au sol.

-Un autre ?

Pas de réponse. Elle esquissa un sourire satisfait et regarda Castiel.

-Et lui…?

-Lui, c'est un ange, acheva Sam.

Elle roula des yeux.

-Mais oui, c'est ça… J'avais bien compris que le combat c'était pas vraiment son truc, commenta-t-elle. Mais je veux savoir c'est quoi sa _nature_?

-C'est vraiment un ange, répondit Dean, d'un ton sarcastique. Tu vois pas l'auréole au-dessus de sa tête ?

La chasseuse réussit, Dieu seul sait comment, à ne pas casser le nez ou la mâchoire de Dean en lui mettant un coup de pied. Il cracha tout de même un peu de sang.

-Alors ? fit-elle en regardant Castiel.

Celui-ci la dévisagea, perplexe.

-Je ne comprends pas. Je suis vraiment un ange du Seigneur.

Elle le considéra, peu convaincue, et décida de leur laisser le bénéfice du doute. Après tout, elle avait déjà vu des loups-garous, un kanima, un druide sombre et toute sorte d'esprit japonais, alors un ange…

Elle lâcha Dean et le laissa se relever.

-Un simple "merci" aurait suffit, commenta celui-ci.

Elle haussa un sourcil, moqueuse.

-Vous avez dû voir les corps des vampires, donc vous avez dû comprendre que j'étais une chasseuse. Vous avez demandé à un "ange" de me guérir, sans me le dire et vous vous attendiez vraiment à ce que je vous dise "merci" ?

Dean resta muet. C'est clair que si les rôles avaient été inversés, il aurait réagi de la même façon.

Dean : 0 ; Chasseuse Inconnue : 1.

* * *

 **Alors, verdict ? Je n'étais pas très inspirée pour le titre du chapitre, donc si vous avez une idée, elle est la bienvenue. Dîtes-moi comment vous trouver la cover, c'est moi qui l'ai faite^^ !**

 **Laissez-moi votre avis !**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Bises Psychotiques**


	2. Aconit

**Rouge Secret**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **Aconit**

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus plaqué au sol, Dean prit enfin le temps de détailler la jeune femme.

Ses cheveux violine étaient attachés en une queue-de-cheval. Ses yeux gris orage étaient rehaussés par un épais trait noir. Elle était entièrement vêtue de noir et il lui sembla même que son pantalon et sa veste étaient en cuir. Ses bottes lui arrivant aux genoux étaient si hautes qu'il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait pour se battre avec.

Une chose était sûre : elle était super sexy.

Elle observa les Winchester et sembla réfléchir.

-Deux chasseurs qui se baladent avec un ange, fit-elle. Laissez-moi deviner…Les frères Winchester ?

-Mouais, c'est ça, marmonna Dean, encore vexé d'avoir été mis au tapis par une gamine.

Sam dut s'empêcher de pouffer et désigna l'ange.

-Lui c'est Castiel, (Il désigna Dean), mon frère, Dean et moi c'est Sam.

-Enchantée fit-elle avec un sourire. Bella Argent.

-Argent ? répéta Sam, dubitatif.

-Quoi "Argent" ? marmonna Dean.

-Les Winchester ne sont-ils pas censés être malins ? lâcha Bella en roulant des yeux.

Dean ne releva pas et préféra la foudroyer du regard. Sam secoua la tête et expliqua à l'intention de son frère et de Castiel qui avait l'air complètement paumé.

-Les Argent sont une vieille famille de chasseur française et…

L'aîné Winchester, venant de comprendre, l'interrompit.

-La bête du Gévaudan ?

Bella sourit et fit la révérence.

-Le plus grand loup-garou de l'Histoire. Tué par mes ancêtres.

Dean resta de nouveau muet et le sourire de Bella s'agrandit. Castiel s'interrogea.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une chasseuse française fait sur la piste de vampires dans le Colorado ?

-Je ne suis pas française, je suis née aux Etats-Unis, corrigea Bella. Et pour tout vous dire j'allais à Beacon Hills, je n'étais pas sur la piste de ces vampires. Ils ont juste eu le malheur de croiser mon chemin, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire froid.

-On dirait que tu vas avoir du mal à y aller maintenant, ricana Dean.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-C'était pas ma voiture. Je peux facilement en voler une autre.

Bella se dirigea vers le coffre de la voiture. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée du coffre et leur jeta un regard impatient.

-Bon, y a pas un de vous trois qui veut bien venir me filer un coup de main ?

Sam se rapprocha et mit sa main sur le coffre pour que tout ne tombe pas quand elle l'ouvrirait.

-Que veux-tu faire ? s'enquit Castiel.

-Sortir mon matériel de chasse, répondit la jeune femme en s'affairant sur le bouton.

Castiel les rejoignit et posa sa main sur le coffre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ledit matériel de chasse se matérialisa un peu plus loin. Sam et Bella échangèrent un regard surpris. La chasseuse haussa les épaules et remercia l'ange avant d'aller checker son matériel.

Dean rejoignit son frère et Castiel.

-On peut pas la laisser là, fit ce dernier, en baissant la voix.

-Et pourquoi pas ? lâcha Dean. Elle a bien dit qu'elle allait voler une voiture.

Sam lui fit les gros yeux.

-Et tu veux qu'elle la trouve où sa voiture ? On pourrait au moins la déposer dans la prochaine ville.

-Je la sens pas cette fille…

-Dean ! protesta Sam.

-Elle poursuit les mêmes objectifs que nous, intervint Castiel. Et puis nous n'avons pas d'affaires.

-C'est non. C'est ma voiture, c'est moi qui décide.

Le plus jeune roula des yeux et désigna Bella qui rechargeait un révolver.

-On va pas la laisser se balader dans la rue avec des armes ! C'est bon pour se faire arrêter !

Dean soupira et observa son petit frère.

-Il y a pas que ça, constata-t-il. Tu la connais ?

Ce fut au tour de Sam de soupirer.

-J'en sais rien. Je pense pas, mais son regard me dit quelque chose. (Le chasseur fronça les sourcils.) J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a longtemps…

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Celle-ci se releva et vint vers eux, quelque chose dans la main. A ce moment, l'aîné Winchester croisa le regard de la chasseuse. Il se figea. Ce regard, ces yeux…

* * *

 _Dean fit signe à la petite fille de le rejoindre. Il l'aida à mettre son manteau tandis que John lui décochait un hochement de tête solennel. Il prit sa sœur par la main et vérifia avec l'autre le couteau caché dans sa propre veste. Ils sortirent. Le chasseur les éloigna du motel. Il lâcha la main de la petite fille qui se dépêcha de s'accroupir et de ramasser un tas de neige. Il fit mine de ne rien avoir remarquer et continua d'avancer. Il ne fut pas surpris de sentir le tas de neige s'écraser dans son dos. Elle n'avait peut-être que 4 ans mais elle visait bien. Il fit mine de tomber au sol. La petite fille se jeta sur lui avant d'entreprendre de le recouvrir de neige. En observant sa petite sœur avec cet air émerveillé, le jeune chasseur ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. La petite fille s'arrêta en remarquant son expression._

 _-Quequ'y a Dean ?_

 _Il sentit son ventre se nouer et voyant l'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux orage. Il…_

* * *

Des doigts claquèrent à hauteur de son visage.

-Dean !

Il cligna des yeux.

-Ouais ?

Bella lui montra la boîte qu'elle avait en main.

-Ca t'intéresse des balles en argent à l'aconit napel bleu nordique ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de spéciale ?

Elle roula des yeux.

-Tirez-en une sur un loup-garou et dans les 48h il est mort.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

-Et s'il enlève la balle ?

La chasseuse secoua la tête.

-Une fois que l'aconit est dans le sang, leur seule chance de survie est de se procurer une autre balle comme celle-ci et d'en verser le contenu dans la plaie.

Dean la regarda, impressionné.

-Et comment que j'en veux !

Elle sourit et lui tandis la boîte.

-On dirait qu'elle ne te pose plus de problème, commenta Castiel.

Le chasseur ne releva pas et lança à la jeune femme :

-Bella ! On va te ramener en ville. On bosse sur rien là, ça te dirait qu'on te file un coup de main ?


End file.
